


The Second Day of Christmas

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas 2009/2010 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dominance, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Innuendo, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Slash, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

“Severus, look at Potter,” Draco murmured as they sat together at the Head table. Severus turned and looked down the length of the table and watched as Potter _sucked_ on a candy cane.

“He’s absolutely disgust—”

“Making me hard,” Draco finished, cutting across Severus. Potter slid the minty sweet in and out of his mouth, his lips pursed.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Severus breathed.

“Bet he’s a magnificent cocksucker.” He’d always known that Draco was attracted to Potter. It had been far worse ever since Potter took the Defense position. He and Draco both had been sorely tempted to seduce him. He really wasn’t sure what was stopping them _especially_ as he watched the obscene display before him.

“Whether you want him to do it or not, I need _somebody_ to suck me off,” Draco groaned, pressing his palm against his groin. 

Severus stood abruptly and swept out the side entrance to the Great Hall, Draco hot on his heels. 

Professor Potter, meanwhile, continued sucking his candy cane sure that sooner or later he’d be sucking something far more satisfying.


	2. The Second Day of Christmas, part 2

Draco fucked Harry's face, fingers curled in his messy hair, spit running down Harry's chin as he kept his throat open taking Draco's gorgeous, thick cock to the root.

Severus stood behind him smacking his arse, stroking his cock, tugging on his balls all while he fucked him hard, hitting his prostate on every other thrust causing Harry to moan and groan around Draco's length. 

Draco suddenly gripped his head with both hands and stilled his hips, his come filling Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed greedily although he knew some had escaped and was dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

Severus dug his nails into the flesh at Harry's hips, thrusting long and deep before pulling out and coming over Harry's back, the warm fluid splattering his sweaty skin. 

"You may come now, Harry," Severus commanded and Harry was coming as soon as his hand touched his painfully hard cock.

As Harry blacked out, he thought to himself that his plan to seduce the two Slytherins couldn't have gone any better.


End file.
